El Valor Del Dinero
by Reit Zephyrox
Summary: El dinero no es importante, o eso dicen... pero en algunas ocasiones de desesperación, algunos pueden hacer lo que sea por dinero... HISTORIA COMPLETA 100
1. Discusión

"Knuckles, ¿Por qué eres tan desastre, eh? Desde que he llegado que no paro de repetírtelo…" Tails tenia en sus manos un trozo de mortadela que acababa de coger del suelo del salón, y la tiró en el cubo de la basura de la cocina, después se dirigió de nuevo al salón "¡Te estoy hablando!".

**Capítulo 1 –** _Discusión_

Tails tenia una mirada de ira hacia Knuckles el cual estaba repantigado en el sofá, jugando a la video consola, con la mirada medio atontada por las centelleantes luces que salían de la tele.

Tails cerró los ojos cabreado y se acercó hasta el y se colocó justo enfrente del televisor.

"¡Hey Tails! ¡Aparta! ¡Que me van a matar, y sólo me quedan 2 vidas!".

Tails se enrabió aun mas por esta actitud, y rápidamente apago la consola en las narices de Knuckles.

"¿¿¡¡ Pero que haces loco ! ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado llegar hasta esa fase?"

Tails permanecía inmóvil… y saltó de repente.

"¿Pero es que no me oías Knux?" Knuckles le miraba con cara de petulancia, Tails seguía mirándole fijamente…

"¡Joder Knuckles ya vale! ¡Esta todo hecho una pocilga! ¡Tienes que limpiar mas!"

Por la mirada de Knuckles que se dirigía hacia la soleada ventana, se notaba que Knuckles estaba ignorando por completo las palabras de Tails…

"¡Knuckles, te estoy hablando! Pero por dios, ¡mira a tu alrededor!"

En ese mismo instante, Knuckles se levantó y miró a Tails, en ese momento el joven zorro se asustó un poco.

"¿Pero de que vas tío? Me estas cansando ya con el mismo tema siempre…" Knuckles puso cara de decepción e enfado.

"A ver, encima que dejo que vengas aquí a pasar un mes antes de que empieces las clases, para que veas la gran ciudad, ¿me lo agradeces así? Mira chaval, yo no quiero vivir con una especie de madre, ¿sabes, así que estoy en mi casa y hago lo que me da la real gana"

Tails se quedo mirándole fijamente, con cara de decepción…

"Y tío listo" Knuckles se dirigió hacia Tails de manera agresiva y señalándole con el dedo "No me mires con esa cara que no me das pena, no eres quien para ordenarme que es lo que tengo que hacer."

Tails agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta… pero no podía quedarse así, sin decir nada se giro y observo que Knuckles aun le estaba mirando…

"Knuckles… yo… yo solo quiero que veas que tienes que dedicar mas tiempo a la casa, a ordenarla mas, yo la ordeno sin problemas, pero es que estoy cansado ya… " Tails miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo un sentimiento extraño para esa situación, sentía vergüenza y no sabia porque… "Llevo 3 días aquí y no haces nada, estas siempre en el sofá, ahí tumbado, yo solo quería que…"

Sin poder terminar la frase Knuckles le corto sin pensarlo.

"Te lo vuelvo a repetir enano, es mi casa y hago lo que me da la gana, además si no recuerdo mal no te pedí que la limpiaras" Tails no sabia que decir… "Si a "vos" no le gusta mi casa, pues ya te estas yendo, ¿me oyes bien?"

Tails le miraba atento con los ojos medio llorosos, esas palabras le habían hecho mucho daño…

"Así que ya lo sabes, si no estas a gusto aquí, y vas a estar solo para joder, ¡puerta!"

Sin añadir nada mas, Knuckles volvió a el lugar en el que estaba minutos antes en el sofá, y encendió de nuevo la video consola, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, y si que había ocurrido, Tails se encontraba verdaderamente mal, el solo había querido ayudar y decirle las cosas como el las veía, y Knuckles le había tratado como un trapo sucio…

Sin decir nada más y bajo el estridente volumen que Knuckles había puesto en la televisión, se marchó llorando a su habitación, sin que Knuckles se percatara de ello.


	2. Huída

**Capítulo 2 –** _Huida_

Nada mas entrar en la que durante tres días se había convertido en su habitación, cerró la puerta decidido pero sin pegar un gran portazo, y se quedo de espaldas a la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

En silencio podía oír los ruidos provenientes del salón, algún insulto al aire y música alta y estridente…

Tails se quedó pensativo, verdaderamente había pensado que pasar una o dos semanas en Moon Tear, la capital de Kender, le iba a propinar mucho, iba a ver la gran ciudad, lleno de gente, de tiendas, de lugares increíbles… pero esto no se lo esperaba, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que Knuckles fuera tan agresivo en un tema tan trivial como la limpieza de la casa…

Aquellas palabras que Knuckles le había dicho, verdaderamente, le habían dolido.

Tails había crecido, tenía 13 años, ya casi no era un niño y sabía como funcionaban las cosas, ese tipo de choques en una casa ocurrían, pero no sabía que hicieran tanto daño.

En unos instantes sus pensamientos empezaron a reaclararse, verdaderamente no estaba a gusto y no le apetecía nada ver a Knuckles, estaba muy cabreado así que sin pensárselo, decidió que se iba a marchar, pero…

Tails frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba en su interior…

No podía volver a casa…

Sonic estaba con Shadow y Amy de expedición en los conductos subterráneos del Templo de la Luz, el cual hacía poco lo habían encontrado cerca de Mystic Ruins, en unas excavaciones, y habían pedido ayuda a Sonic y sus amigos. Era verano y disponían de tiempo libre, y verdaderamente ese dinero les vendría de perlas a los 3, así que decidieron que irían ellos ya que Tails se iba a Kender, a vivir una semana o dos con Knuckles porque quería ver la capital del mundo, la Gran Ciudad.

Por este motivo en la casa de Sonic y Amy, donde Tails vivía con ellos, estaba alquilada a gente del Continente Exterior por unas dos semanas, eran unos amigos humanos de Sonic, por eso la había confiado Sonic a ellos.

El problema es que no contaban con que Tails estuviera a disgusto con Knuckles.

Y ahora el no podía volver a casa, tenia que quedarse allí o…

Tails miró enfrente, a la quietud de la habitación, y sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su cartera con algo de dinero, y con su ira a cuestas salió de la habitación y se dirigió despacio al salón.

Knuckles estaba en la misma posición y sin moverse. Daba la sensación de que para el no había ocurrido nada en absoluto.

Tails tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle y salió, y con cuidado, cerró la puerta, y bajo por las escaleras del edificio llorando.

Cuando el joven zorro salió a la calle se secó las lágrimas, estaba ya bien entrada la tarde, miró su reloj, y marcaba las 19:30, eran las 7 y media, Tails tenía muy claro que no quería estar con Knuckles, y se dirigió hacia el barrio de Uranus, el que estaba mas cerca de allí, de Mistfield, el barrió donde Knuckles se había comprado la casa.

No sabía que iba a hacer o donde iba a dormir, solo sabía que no volvería a casa de Knuckles nunca, sería capaz de aguantar en la calle hasta que pudiera volver a casa con Sonic y Amy.

En tan solo unos minutos había cambiado para siempre su opinión del equidna rojizo.

Mientras pensaba eso con tristeza, se dirigió corriendo hacia el barrio de Uranus.


	3. Amiga

Capítulo 3 - Amiga

Aún había gente por la calle, pero Tails notaba una gran diferencia de donde él venía, ahí en Moon Tear, la gente no se preocupaba de los demás, pasaban sin decir nada, cada uno con lo suyo. Eso le chocó al joven zorro. Estaba muy acostumbrado a saludar a la gente en las calles, mas que nada porque les solía conocer, pero esta ciudad era totalmente desconocida para el.

Había pasado cerca de una hora, y Tails se encontraba mucho mejor, el caminar le había despejado la mente...

"Joder… no se si habré hecho bien o mal…" Tails se quedo delante de un escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos, había multitud de televisores proyectando varios canales diferentes…

Tails se quedo un instante más mirando al vacío, y en seguida, emprendió la marcha de nuevo…

El aspecto de aquel barrio era un poco inquietante… notaba que a cada paso que daba, se volvía mucho mas lúgubre y pobre, pero no le importaba… hasta que noto en su estomago la sensación que tanto temía notar… el hambre…

"Uf, que hambre tengo…" Tails miro su reloj de pulsera… eran las 9 y media, el tiempo había pasado volando… "¿y ahora que hago?" Se quedo parado y pensativo…

"Si volviese a casa de Knuckles tendría cena en un momento…" Tails frunció el entrecejo… "No, no pienso volver"

Miro hacia delante con enfado, y vio a lo lejos, casi al final de la calle, un cartel con forma de hamburguesa y que sobrepuesto en el ponía "Burger Zan", en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa y sin pensarlo toco su bolsillo para notar su cartera llena de dinero, y sonriente, se dirigió hacia la hamburguesería casi corriendo.

Medio jadeante llego a la puerta de la hamburguesería, en su interior había algunos animales sentados comiendo y el lugar tenía bastante buen aspecto. Tails empujo la puerta hacia dentro y con un leve chirrido se abrió, poco a poco se dirigió a la barra y había una guapa ardilla con una gorra con el signo de la hamburguesería.

"Hola, ¿que desea tomar?"

La ardilla mostraba una amplia sonrisa y ese gesto afable a Tails le gusto… se fijo que en una solapa en su camisa ponía su nombre "Karen".

"Emmm pues déme algo bueno de comer por favor" Tails sonrió a Karen y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

"OK pequeño, te recomiendo nuestra hamburguesa de Kio te va a encantar"

Tails sonrió y le contesto.

"Muy bien, pues eso tomare…" Tails se quedo pensando un momento "¡Ah! Y también unas patatas fritas y un refresco de mora por favor"

La ardilla sonrió

"Muy bien, pues son en total 21 rings por favor"

Tails saco de su cartera un billete de 30 rings y se lo dio a la chica, y mientras esta buscaba en la caja registradora cambio para el, se dio cuenta de que aun tenia bastante dinero en la cartera, en ese momento la ardilla le dio su cambio y Tails lo guardo en la cartera.

"Pues ya esta zorrito, siéntate en la mesa que quieras que ahora te lo llevo" La ardilla acompaño su frase con un guiño de ojo que hizo sonreír a Tails

Tails se dirigió a una mesa que estaba justo en el cristal donde se veía la calle, oscura y solitaria… y también fría…

Se quedo un rato pensando y notando que estaba algo cansado… había caminado mucho, muchísimo…

Casi sin darse cuenta, la ardilla le llevo la cena a Tails, y le dijo "Que aproveche" Tails le mostró una sonrisa y se quedo solo en frente de la comida…

Comenzó a comer casi con ansia debido al hambre que tenia cuando de repente, vio entrar en la hamburguesería a una gata de pelo blanco y ojos claros, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero rojos con trozos recortados a la altura de las caderas, unas botas de tipo de montaña y un top de color plateado con las palabras "Aeria Gloris" marcadas en su voluptuoso pecho. Tails se la quedo mirando con disimulo y ella se percato de ello, y le dirigió una sonrisa…

Tails se quedo muy avergonzado y rojo, y volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana como si no la hubiera visto y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa.

"Hola"

Tails sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y vio que la gata se había sentado justo delante de el… no sabia ni que decir ni como reaccionar… además de que le había pillado con la boca llena.


	4. Proposición

Capitulo 4 – Proposición

Con gran dificultad trago el bocado que tenia en la boca ..

"Em.. Ho..Hola"

La gata le mostró una dulce sonrisa pero que era algo perversa a la vez…

"Dime, ¿que hace un zorrito como tu solo en el barrio de Uranus?"

Tails no sabia que decir…

"Em pues… me he escapado de casa…"

"¿De casa?" La gata se le quedo mirando absorta…

"Bueno mas o menos… no es mi casa, es la casa de un amigo mio, de Knuckles"

La gata puso una cara muy picara…

"Ah vaya… y ¿estas solo?"

Tails iba a responder pero la gata se le adelanto con otra pregunta.

"¿Cómo te llamas zorrito?"

"Me llamo Miles, pero todo el mundo me llama Tails"

La gata esbozo una sonrisa…

"Encantada de conocerte Tails, yo soy Rubi". Al decirle su nombre le guiño un ojo y Tails sonrio y se sintio seguro…

Knuckles se levanto del sofa y se desperezó mientras bostezaba… estaba hambriento e incluso algo cansado, cansado de no haber estado haciendo nada, se paso toda la tarde jugando, sus vacaciones estaban siendo muy relajadas y poco productivas… unicamente interrumpidas por su inquilino, Tails…

Knuckles se fue acercando al cuarto de Tails mientras voceaba, "Oye enano, ¿tu vas a cenar ahora o luego?"

Se quedo de pie en frente del cuarto de Tails y se dio cuenta de que no estaba alli… ni el ni su cartera…

Knuckles se quedo dubitativo por un segundo, pero sin importarle demasiado pensó…

"Bah, ya volveras enano, no tienes a donde ir, yo puedo ser mas cabezon que tu y no me voy a preocupar por ti…"

Hasta pensando sus palabras Knuckles no pudo evitar poner un gesto de tristeza y de preocupación.

Aclaro sus pensamientos y adquirio una faz seria, dirigiendose a la cocina…

…

"Jajajaja, ¿que dices? No me lo puedo creer"

La puerta de la hamburguesería se cerró mientras resonaban las risas de Tails y Rubí en las frias calles de Uranus.

"Que si te lo juro, aquel perro se cayo de golpe en medio del autobús y casi me desmayo de la risa"

Tails miraba atonito a su nueva amiga y sonreia, le encataba la manera que tenia de explicarle las cosas, ciertamente no sabia casi nada de ella… pero eso es lo que la hacia mas interesante.

Se calmaron en el ambiente las risas un rato y Tails aprovecho…

"Oye Rubi, ¿tu cuantos años tienes?"

La gata le miro con sus ojos azules de manera atrevida…

"Umm, pequeño… ¿no sabes que la edad de una dama no se pregunta?"

Tails se quedo paralizado… y sin querer se puso rojo…

"Ah.. eh.. perdona Rubi…"

Rubi se le quedo mirando y empezo a reir a carcajada abierta…

"Vamos vamos que era broma Tails…"

Tails se quedo confundido… no sabia si reir o enfadarse, asi que simplemente mostro una leve sonrisa..

Tras un breve silencio..

"Tengo 16 años, y tu, ¿cuantos tienes?"

"Yo tengo 13"

Rubi le miro con un gesto afable…

"Vaya, pues aparentas mas"

Tails sonrio un poco y se quedo en silencio en la oscura calle…

"¿..que piensas hacer Tails?"

Tails se quedo pensativo un momento…

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pues has dicho que no piensas volver a casa…"

Tras decir estas palabras Tails se derrumbo, era extraño pero lo habia olvidado en cierta medida, el estar hablando con Rubi le habia hecho olvidar el incidente con Knuckles…

Aunque de todas formas, no sabia que responderle a Rubí…

"Pues yo… yo…"

Rubí se adelantó a la contestación…

"Tu no sabes que hacer, ¿me equivoco?"

Tails la miro con un gesto triste y asintió…

"Pues… ven conmigo…a mi casa, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres"

Rubí le mostró una amplia sonrisa a Tails y este se ilusionó pero… prácticamente no la conocía… era mas bien una extraña aunque esas 2 horas y media que habia pasado con ella habian sido muy agradables…

"Yo… es que no quiero ser un estorbo para ti…"

Rubí le miró con el ceño fruncido…

"¿Cómo? ¿Un estorbo tu? Si eres la cosa mas linda que he visto hoy… eres alguien genial Tails"

Esas palabras hicieron hacer sentir vergüenza a Tails…

"Oh venga, no digas eso que me pongo rojo" Tails sonrió un poco y Rubí le devolvió la sonrisa…

"¡Decidido! Tu te vienes conmigo…"

Tails no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero se quedo pensativo y recordo la manera en como le habia tratado Knuckles y entonces…

"Ok Rubí iré contigo"

Rubí sonrió…


	5. Decepción

Capitulo 5 – Decepción

"Bueno pequeño, pues te voy a llevar por un atajo, la estación de metro abandonada de Uranus… por alli llegaremos andando en un santiamén"

Al terminar de decir esto le guiñó su ojo derecho y le mostro una cómplice sonrisa.

Tails estaba encantado, Rubí era una gata maravillosa, ademas de muy guapa…

"Ok, de todas formas yo no me conozco la ciudad…" Tails se rascó la cabeza…

"Oy, pobrecito zorrito" Rubí le acarició la mejilla... "Venga vamos que es bastante tarde ya, son las 12 y media"

Hacía rato que Knuckles miraba la tele después de haber cenado, riendose con un programa de televisión… pero a la vez preocupado… aun sin mostrase a si mismo esos sentimientos de preocupación, de tanto en tanto, echaba un ojo a la puerta de entrada…

_-No pienses mas en ello Knuckles, lo que quiere es que te preocupes por el… tu pasa y mañana seguro que ya esta aquí suplicando tu perdon…-_

Knuckles apagó la tele y se levanto del sofa mientras se rascaba la cabeza…

Se quedo pensando bajo la tenue luz de la lampara del salon y se dirigio a su habitación nada mas apagar la luz…

"Tu mismo te arrepentiras de esto enano"

Tails miraba asombrado el aspecto de esa estacion.

Era un sitio frío y lugubre, habia muchos trenes en pésimas condiciones, abandonados, llenos de graffitis y muy sucios.

El suelo estaba lleno de escombros, y no se veia ni una sola alma alrededor…

Tails se quedo quieto un momento…

Rubi estaba justo detrás de el…

"¿Te pasa algo pequeño?"

Tails dudó un momento…

"¿A mi? N-no no nada… es que este sitio… da miedo, ¿no?"

Rubí soltó una leve carcajada…

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que crees que alguien te va a atracar?" Rubí le miró de forma un tanto agresiva…

"N-no, pero no se… es el aspecto de todo el lugar…"

Rubí soltó un leve suspiro…

"Bueno, es lo que hay, Uranus es de los barrios mas pobres de toda la ciudad… es lo que hay, unos tienen muchos y otros tienen poco…"

Tails miró a Rubí y siguió caminando mientras le hablaba…

"¿T-tu vives en este barrio?"

Rubí seguia caminando detrás de el, y se detuvo…

"Si…"

Tails se giró al notar que habia dejado de caminar, estaban en medio de la via central oxidada y hecha polvo…

"¿Pasa algo?"

Rubí miró hacia Tails con los ojos medio llorosos…

"Perdoname Tails."

Tails no logró entender esa frase…

"¿A que te refieres?"

Rápidamente, sin que Tails pudiera reaccionar, Rubí sacó de la parte de atrás de su pantalón un pequeño cuchillo y le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo, haciendo que sangrara y la sangre de Tails cayera sobre el árido terreno de las vias abandonadas…

Tails se asustó y prácticamente no pudo reaccionar…

"¿¿Q-Q-que haces?"

Rubí se guardó el pequeño cuchillo mientras le salían lágrimas…"No intentes gritar, en esta zona ahora mismo no hay nadie creeme" tras guardar el pequeño cuchillo empujo a Tails al suelo y este cayó…

El sonido del cuerpo de Tails hizo eco en todo el lugar…

Era extraño… pero no se podía levantar… el corte le escocia… mucho…

"Lo siento, no te podras mover en unas 8 horas o asi… te acabo de envenenar con Hyra"

Tails estaba en el suelo y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas… en segundos todas sus ideas preconcebidas de la gata se desvanecieron…

"¿

por que? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto!"

Rubí se acercó a el y se quedo de pie mirándole…

"Eres imbecil… ¿Por qué me dabas tanta confianza?"

Tails no podia evitar algunas lágrimas… presentia algo malo… pero no presentia su final…

Rubí se agachó y le quito la cartera, abriendola para comprobar que habia dinero en ella, Tails intentó moverse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano…

"Todos sois iguales, los ricos os creeis que sois lo mejor… sois pura basura, ¡nunca pensais en los demas!"

Tails no lo pudo evitar…

"¿¿¿Pero que dices? ¡Si yo no soy rico! Ademas… no te he hecho nada…"

Rubí le miraba fríamente…

"Me es igual zorro, has sido mi victima de hoy… soy pobre, tengo que sobrevivir con los que mas tienen… hoy habia sido un mal dia pero te vi a ti, estabas en la mesa, con tu pelo tan limpio, tus ropas tan "molonas" estaba claro que tenias dinero, ademas de que estabas solo, eso denotaba que probablemente te pasaria algo, cosa que se notaba en tu rostro…"

Tails estaba alucinando, era una gata fría y calculadora total… le había utlizado…

"Entonces lo de ser amigos y demas…"

"Todo mentira pequeño zorro, en esta vida si quieres algo, tienes que ganartelo y a veces tiene que ser de forma ilegal… de todas formas no pienso matarte simplemente en unos 5 minutos caeras dormido sin remedio…"

Tails la miraba con odio y notaba que los parpados le pesaban…

"Bueno zorro yo me voy, la proxima vez, cuidado con quien confias…"

Tails sollozó…

"E-Estas loca…"

Rubí sonrió un poco y asintió…

"Pues si la verdad… estoy algo loca… pero es que es tan facil conseguir dinero de pardillos…" Tails no daba crédito a sus palabras…

"Adios Tails… no creo que nos volvamos a ver…"

Y tras decir esto se marchó corriendo con la cartera de Tails en su mano…

Tails se quedo en silencio… no se oia absolutamente nada… se quedo solo con sus llantos…

"Por favor… ¿q-que he hecho… yo… para…"

Tails ya no podía pronunciar palabra alguna… con gran ardor en el brazo cayó dormido sin remedio…


	6. De Día

Capitulo 6 – De día

Knuckles estaba en su cama y abrió los ojos lentamente… era de día… giró su cabeza hacia la mesita y observo el reloj… las 08:24…

Se quedó un momento en silencio y suspiró… pero no pudo evitar el levantarse corriendo a ir a ver la habitación de Tails…

Se dirigió a ella y en cuanto llego, entreabrió la puerta y miro la habitación… estaba igual que la noche anterior…

Knuckles ya sintió un nudo en el estomago…

-_Que coño estas haciendo enano… - _ Knuckles pensó hacía si mismo…

-_A ver piensa Knuckles… sabe que estaras preocupandote por el ahora mismo… pero la ciudad es grande y no creo que haya vuelto a casa con Sonic y Amy… algo me dice que eso no lo ha hecho…_

Knuckles se dirigio a la cocina y se empezó a preparar el desayuno…

"Pues no me voy a preocupar joder, estoy harto, en cuanto pille a este mocoso le voy a dar una paliza…"

En alto sonaban muy fuertes sus palabras, pero en su interior estaba mas que preocupado…

"_Tails…"_

…

Tails abrió muy despacio los ojos… muy lentamente…

Comenzó a percibir una ténue luz diurna en sus cansadas retinas… el cuerpo lo tenía entumecido… notaba un dolor inmenso en todo su cuerpo…

Con mucha dificultad se incorporo…

Casi como un acto reflejo se palpó el bolsillo para notar su cartera pero no estaba, ya lo sabia que no estaba pero no pudo evitar el palpar su bolsillo, esa gata le habia robado y le habia abandonado alli… en medio de la nada, en medio de un barrio que era tan grande como Station Square pero muy pobre…

Tails comenzó a agobiarse...

-_Joder… y ahora, ¿Qué hago? No se ni donde estoy…_

Tails miró hacia delante y vio la via que doblaba en una curva pero no se veía el final…

Se miro y vio que le temblaban algo las piernas… la cicatriz del brazo había sido tan mínima que ya había cicatrizado… Se quedo mirando la cicatriz…

-_Que cabrona joder…_

Tails en ese momento penso en Knuckles…

-_No puedo volver a casa… Estoy en medio de la nada y no se donde demonios esta el barrio de Knuckles… esto es enorme… no hay nadie…_

Sin pensarselo Tails siguió hacia delante...

Al cabo de un rato Tails estaba mas que agotado, no notaba casi las piernas y tenía un aspecto horrible, casi sin darse cuenta vio a lo lejos un viejo cartel que estaba demasiada borroso para leerlo pero parecia que fuera el de algun barrio…

Tails siguió caminando y estaba muy mal, mas que fisicamente, tenia ganas de gritar, ganas de llorar…

Tras unos minutos empezó a escuchar como el murmullo de vehículos... En su sucio rostro se dibujo una minima sonrisa, y al salir de la via vio un nuevo lugar que no conocia… era un sitio en un estado mas que lamentable… las casas eran muy viejas, todas las tiendas tenian los carteles medio borrados y las calles estaban muy sucias, ademas la mayoria de transeúntes no inspiraban precisamente confianza…

Sin pensarlo Tails se acerco a una pequeña plaza que habia, habia bancos destrozados, la hierba estaba en mal estado y no habia ni un solo pajaro canturreando…

Tails se sento en un banco que estaba entre dos monumentos llenos de grafitis y en mal estado. Empezo a pensar en todo lo que le habia pasado… pero al estar tan relajado casi no se dio ni cuenta y el residuo del veneno hizo efecto al estar tanto rato reposado… y se quedo dormido sin poder evitarlo…


	7. Miedo

Capítulo 07 - _Miedo_

"¡Oye tu!"

Tails entreabrió los ojos medio atontado, estaba tumbado literalmente en el banco, con algo de esfuerzo pudo dislumbrar ante el una sombra…

"A ver enano de mierda¿se puede saber que coño haces en mi banco?"

Tails se sobresaltó y al intentar incorporarse de golpe se mareo y se quedo algo conmocionado…

Aquella sombra le cogió de la camiseta con gran fuerza y le saco a rastras del banco…

"¡O..Oo..Oiga¿Qué hace?" Vocifero Tails a duras penas…

Tails estaba en el suelo dolorido y confuso… hasta que se pudo incorprorar, se dio cuenta de que muchos mas animales pasaban por alli pero todos hacian la vista gorda, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al girarse vio el banco donde habia estado y alli estaba aquella sombra, era un perro muy desaliñado y con malas pintas, totalmente repantigado y con una botella de un liquido marron que tenia todas las pintas de ser una bebida alcoholica.

"¿Quién coño te crees para quitarle el banco a Zok?"

Tails se sacudió la tierra de sus ropas y se quedo mirando a aquel perro casi temblando…

"Y..Yo no qu..queria…"

Zok le interrumpió bruscamente…

"No me cuentes tu vida enano, venga, lárgate de aquí"

Tails se quedo muy alterado, iba a pronunciar un "lo siento" pero solo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Entre tanto jaleo no se habia dado cuenta de que habian pasado casi 6 horas desde que se quedo como inconsciente en el banco, eran las 4 de la tarde, y tenia un hambre tremenda…

Tails se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era la Gran Capital respecto a su hogar…

Estaba en medio de no sabia donde… con un hambre terrible, y totalmente hecho polvo…

No pudo evitar el soltar unas lagrimas y apenarse… pero la gente de alrededor no le hacia caso… un chico de 13 años en medio de un parque llorando y la gente pasaba de el como si nada… sus lloros eran como susurros para los demas…

* * *

Knuckles estaba sentado en la mesa del salon con su plato de comida y el plato de Tails servido… 

La verdad es que ahora si que estaba realmente preocupado, no sabia bien que hacer…

"_Si llamo a Sonic… me dira de todo, pero y si no le llamo… ¡ Joder! Esto es una puta mierda…"_

Knuckles pego un puñetazo en la mesa… no sabia que hacer… se sentia fatal… en un acto de desesperación, comenzó a ordenar todo el salon, tal vez por pura ingenuidad, pretendia que al ordenar el salon Tails apareceria por la puerta…

"_Tails… como no aparezcas esta noche…yo…" _

Knuckles no pudo evitar soltar una leve lágrima…

* * *

"Hey zorrito" 

Tails se giró y vio a una osa adulta de aproximadamente unos 35 o 36 años vestida medianamente bien…

"¿Por qué lloras?" Dibujó una leve sonrisa…

Tails se la quedó mirando, habían muchos mas transeúntes y esta se fijo en el… pero no dijo nada, después de todo lo que habia pasado no podia fiarse de nadie… estaba muy asustado, ya veia a todo el mundo peligroso, tenia miedo, verdadero miedo, queria salir de todo ese lugar cuanto antes…

"Ah vaya… ¿estas solo verdad? Tienes un aspecto un poco sucio zorrito… "

Tails siguió sin decir nada y se secó las lagrimas que aun tenia en sus ojos…

"Tienes mal aspecto… ¿hace mucho que no comes?"

Tails se sorprendio… y se atrevió a hablar…

"Pues… si, hace bastante…"

La mujer metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda de 5 rings y se la ofreció…

"Toma, coje esto y comprate algo de comer" La mujer le sonrió

Tails estaba atónito, cogió la moneda y era de verdad, no habia truco, tal vez no fuera una fortuna pero ya era mucho mas de lo que el tenia…

"Bueno te tengo que dejar, si no tuviera hijos te acogería encantada"

Tails se sorprendió por su respuesta…

"Pero lo siento… es lo unico que puedo hacer por ti…busca un mejor sitio que estas calles mugrientas…"

La osa le dedicó una leve sonrisa y sin decir nada mas la mujer se alejó.

Tails miró la moneda y se dibujó en su rostro una leve sonrisa…

"¡Gracias!" Gritó Tails hacia la mujer… esta se giró y le dedicó una leve sonrisa…

Tails guardó la moneda en su bolsillo y siguió caminando…

"_Que osa mas maja…"_

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y siguió por el camino del parque…


	8. Jack

**Capitulo 08** – _Jack_

Tails siguió por aquel camino ensombrecido por las sombras del atardecer… y pudo ver como habia muchos indigentes por las calles… mucha pobreza, eso a el le chocó… pero se dio cuenta de que no desentonaba para nada alli ya que el presentaba el mismo aspecto que ellos en ese momento…

Tails salió del parque y con su mano derecha notó el frió cobre de la moneda que aquella osa le habia regalado.

Nada más tocarla notó el hambre que tenía y cegado por el hambre se dirigió en busca de algun lugar donde poder comprar algo que comer.

Tras andar un buen rato, llegó a una especie de explanada donde estaba lleno de animales… pero esos animales todos presentaban un aspecto lamentable…

Tails estaba muy incomodo… pero la idea de volver a casa de Knuckles…

"_Tails eres fuerte, puedes valerte por tu solo_"

Tails pensó eso hacia sus adentros pero mas que valiente estaba muerto de miedo, se notaba como si estuviera en el fin del mundo, sin saber donde ir…

En ese mismo instante percibió un olor en el ambiente… era comida…

Tails medio entusiasmado giró la cabeza en busca del olor y pudo ver a lo lejos un establecimiento donde ponia "Comida Para Llevar", cosa que dedujo pues tanto la "C" como la "P" y las "R" no estaban en el cartel…

Decidido se dirigió hacia alli…

* * *

Knuckles ya no podia mas, habia ordenado absolutamente toda la casa… pero Tails no aparecia…

Estaba impasible mirando por la ventana…

"_Tails… por favor regresa…"_

Knuckles empezó a llorar y se quedó envuelto por el silencio del apartamento…

Con nervios… cojió el telefono…

Knuckles marcó lentamente un número de telefono… el numero del móvil de Sonic…

Una vez ya lo habia marcado… se puso el auricular en la oreja…

"….. ¿Si?"

Knuckles escuchó la voz de Sonic entre un gran barullo, presumiblemente por las excavaciones…

"¿Knuckles eres tú?"

Knuckles se quedó de piedra… habia olvidado por completo que los moviles marcaban el numero de origen…

"Emm… si… si soy yo, jajajaja"

Sonic se quedó extrañado…"

"¿Ocurre algo rojo?"

Knuckles se quedó un rato en silencio…

"N.. no no, es que simplemente me he equivocado de numero, jajajaja"

Sonic se quedó mas extrañado aún si cabe…

"…Ok Knux… estas muy mal de la cabeza ¿eh? Jajajaja"

"Venga Sonic…." "Hey espera!" Sonic le cortó "¿Esta por ahí el peque?"

A Knuckles se le hizo un nudo en el estomago…

"Ummm no no esta ahora mismo… ha salido un rato…"

"Vale rojo, venga¡nos vemos!"

Sonic colgó el telefono y Knuckles se apoyo contra la pared sin decir nada…

"_Tails_"

* * *

Tails salió de aquel antro de mala muerte… la comida habia estado buena, bueno mejor que "buena" habia estado bien a secas… al menos dentro le habian tratado correctamente, pero las caras de los demas eran un poema era como si todo el mundo le mirara con odio, por lo que no se quedó mucho tiempo, y se gasto los 10 rings de una tacada, una vez hubo pagado, salió a la calle de nuevo…

La noche habia caido otra vez… otra noche mas… solo. Era ya bastante tarde…

La calle estaba desierta y Tails comenzó a caminar… sin darse cuenta, tropezó con un saliente de una baldosa, cayó al suelo y se hizo algo de daño, pero nada comparable con todo lo que le habia pasado…

"_Tal vez… deberia volver a casa y pedirle perdón a Knuckles…" _Tails se quedó ahí en mitad de la calle, en el suelo pensativo…

"_Pero se realista Tails… no sabes donde estas…"_

"Psst"

Tails siguió pensativo en el suelo…

"Psssst , hey tú¡zorro!"

Tails miró hacia la carretera que estaba a su izquierda y vió un precioso deportivo negro parado a escasos metros de él, ni siquiera lo había oído llegar…

Tails se levantó y vio como la ventanilla derecha comenzó a descender…

El interior del vehículo estaba totalmente a oscuras… tan solo se veia un ligero resplandor rojizo… claramente era un cigarro…

Tails se quedó extrañado…

"¿Me llamas a mi?"

Del interior del coche se oyeron una leve sonrisa… y una voz grave y adulta dijo…

"Vaya… ¿es que acaso ves a alguien mas ahí?

Tails se quedó extrañado, de la ventanilla salió algo de humo de cigarrillo…

"¿Te conozco de algo?" Tails frunció el ceño…

A los pocos segundos sin decir nada más pudo ver una mano que sobresalía de la ventanilla empuñando un billete…

"Claro que me conoces… mírame, el señor billete 500"

Tails se paró un segundo a pensar…

"¿Eh?"

"Vaya… que pasa¿no es suficiente para ti?"

En ese instante lo comprendió todo…

"Señor… yo… no…"

Tails tenía la garganta seca…

"Se debe de haber confundido yo no soy… una especie de prostituta ni nada por el estilo, solo estoy… dando un paseo…" Tails notó como los nervios le podían…

El hombre del coché rió a carcajada limpia…

"Claaaaro,claaaaro, alguien como tu a estas horas en este barrio de mala muerte… paseando… que pasa¿no es bastante para ti?"

Tails no podía reaccionar…

"Pero señor es que…"

"Vale vale zorro, supongo que no soy tu tipo, no puedo quedarme toda la noche, bueno espero que pases bastante frio esta noche, ciao"

Sin decir nada más el coche se puso en marcha muy lentamente…

Tails estaba confundido… ese dinero…

"¡Espere¡Señor!" Tails se dirigió hacia el coche…

El coche se detuvo al lado de él con la ventanilla aun abierta…

"¿Qué pasa pequeño¿Has cambiado de idea?"

Tails tragó saliva…

"Yo… Yo necesito el dinero"

"Y yo te necesito a ti"

La puerta derecha del vehículo se abrió y aun así no se podía vislumbrar el interior del coche…

Tails dudó un momento… pero finalmente subió al coche…

La puerta de su lado se cerró automáticamente…

El coche arrancó y Tails estaba muy nervioso… notaba como su cuerpo entero estaba temblando…

Miró hacia el conductor pero el ambiente oscuro no le dejaba ver bien su rostro…

La sombra le miró…

"Vaya, eres el primer zorro que conozco que tiene dos colas"

Tails no dijo nada…

"¿Cómo te llamas zorro?"

Tails dudó un segundo…

"Pues… Tails…"

La sombra le puso la mano derecha en su muslo izquierdo, Tails notó esa manó cálida y áspera en su piel, notaba como le apretaba el muslo…

"Yo soy Jack, recuerdalo porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez" Tras decir esto se escuchó un clic que venia del volante y una tenúe luz se encendio y pudo ver que esa sombra era un lobo de aspecto maduro y algo desgastado… como de expresión cansada.

"S..si señor"

"No me llames señor Tails"

Sin decir nada mas el hombre levanto su mano del muslo de Tails y cogió su cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero del automóvil… y tras esto, el coche aceleró, saliendo de aquel barrió marginal para llegar a la carretera central…


	9. Hotel

**Capitulo 9** - _Hotel_

"Si…. Ajá… por favor vengan lo mas rápido que puedan"

Knuckles no aguantaba, se estaba preocupando cada vez mas sin poder remediarlo…

"_Tails… ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto?..." _Knuckles se quedó mirando el teléfono que acababa de colgar… la policía llegaría en cuestión de minutos…

"_Espero que no te haya pasado nada…" _Knuckles dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y observó los pocos coches que recorrían las calles de la ciudad y lo vacía que estaba ésta…

El equidna pegó un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá del salón…

* * *

Tails estaba completamente callado… Jack había encendido la radio y sonaba una canción bastante conocida y que Jack comenzó a canturrear en un tono muy bajito, casi como murmurando… 

Las luces de la carretera central jugaban con las sombras del interior del coche… Tails miraba por la ventanilla y podía ver como toda la ciudad estaba iluminada por las fulgurantes luces…

"_Que estoy haciendo… Como he podido subir en el coche de este…" _

Aunque Tails no lo pareciera, estaba bastante asustado… no sabia que iba a pasar… bueno de alguna forma y otra lo intuía…

"¿Cuántos años tienes zorrito?" La voz madura de Jack cortó los pensamientos de Tails

"..13…" Jack sonrió mientras seguía observando la iluminada carretera y sin decir nada su mano derecha se despego del volante y le acarició la mejilla izquierda al zorro…

"Vaya… ¿13 años eh?" Jack sonrió maliciosamente… "Se nota por tu piel tu inexperiencia en muchas cosas de la vida…"

Tails no decía nada seguía callado…

El coche aminoro un poco la velocidad…

"Bueno esta es nuestra salida… Amsyr Lake"

El coche giró hacia la derecha y se podía observar un gran complejo de edificios altos y un precioso lago de agua cristalina que brillaba con las luces de todos los edificios…

El coche pegó un acelerón en la recta dirigiéndose al complejo…

* * *

Knuckles estaba sentado en un butacón de su salón y a su lado, en el sof� tenia a dos agentes de la policía… una loba y un mapache que le miraban atentamente… 

"Por favor señor Knuckles, díganos¿qué ha ocurrido?" La loba sacó una pequeña libreta para anotar todas las cosas que dijera el equidna rojizo.

Knuckles suspiró…

"No hay mucho que contar... simplemente tuvimos una discusión y se marcho…"

"¿Pero se marcho sabiéndolo usted?" El mapache miraba atentamente a Knuckles…

"N..No yo estaba en el salón… con mi videoconsola y no le oí irse…" Knuckles tenía el rostro verdaderamente destrozado…

"¿Por qué discutieron?" La loba miraba con confianza al equidna…

"Pues… porque el ha venido a pasar aquí unos días de vacaciones…y la casa estaba hecha polvo, me hecho en cara que no arreglaba nada…" Knuckles tenía la mirada cansada…

"Pero la relación entre los dos era absolutamente normal ¿no?"

"Si por supuesto…" Knuckles miró a la loba con total sinceridad… la loba se guardo su libretita y se levantó de su asiento…

"Umm" El mapache antes de levantarse se dirigió a Knuckles "¿sabe usted si el sujeto en cuestión tomaba drogas o estupefacientes o algo por el estilo?"

Knuckles miró el mapache asombrado…

"N..No por favor… nada de eso…"

La loba hecho una mirada fugaz al mapache como sorprendida…

"Perdone al agente Torres pero es que debemos saber la mayor cantidad de información posible para que su búsqueda nos sea mas fácil…"

Knuckles se levantó del asiento…

"Entonces…" la loba sacó su libretita de nuevo… "según nos ha dicho el sujeto tiene 13 años, es un zorro anaranjado, con dos colas en vez de una, vestía ropa normal la ultima vez que le vio¿me equivoco?"

Knuckles asintió algo triste…

"Bueno pues no se preocupe Knuckles haremos todo lo que este en nuestra mano para encontrar al zorro, ahora intente descansar¿de acuerdo?"

Knuckles miro a la loba algo triste… "De acuerdo agente Kisa"

La loba sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, su compañero, el agente Torres le chocó la mano al equidna… "No se preocupe de veras, la ciudad es grandísima pero tenemos muchos agentes a nuestra disposición, ya sabe que tenemos su numero de teléfono por si ocurre alguna novedad"

Knuckles asintió y acompaño al agente hasta la puerta, la agente Kisa estaba esperándole fuera.

"Que pase una buena noche señor Knuckles"

Knuckles sonrió levemente y cerró la puerta… se quedó a oscuras en su apartamento… solo esa oscuridad se veía impedida por el brillo que entraba por las ventanas que daban a la calle, lentamente se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas y pudo ver como el agente Torres y la agente Kisa subían en su coche patrulla y se alejaban calle abajo…

"_Tails…" _Knuckles se sentó en la oscuridad de su salón y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar algo…

"_¿Dónde te has metido?..._"

* * *

El deportivo negro se metió por varias calles del complejo hasta llegar a un edificio bastante modesto y que parecía bastante solitario… 

"Ya hemos llegado Tails" Jack sonrió y detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento de aquel edificio…

Tails se desabrocho el cinturón y por un momento… pensó en escapar al salir del coche… pero por algún extraño motivo le faltaba el valor suficiente como para hacerlo…

La tenue luz del aparcamiento iluminó a Tails…

Entonces escuchó como Jack salía del coche y se acercaba a el…

"Dame la mano Tails…" Tails se le quedo mirando y llevaba un largo abrigo de color negruzco.

Jack llevaba una barba de unos 3 días pero su rostro mas que miedo daba confianza era algo muy extraño…

Tails le cogió de la mano y pudo notar lo cálida que la tenía…

Anduvieron unos metros y Tails pudo ver el nombre medio emborronado del edificio…

"Hotel Lake Heights"

Tails seguía agarrado de la mano de Jack… el cual era bastante mas alto que el…

Entonces Jack miró al zorro y…

"Tails, no hagas nada raro porque no quiero hacerte daño¿de acuerdo?"

La cara de Jack era tan seria que ahora si que daba miedo…

"S..Si…"

Una vez más Tails se preguntó a si mismo…

"_¿Pero que demonios estoy haciendo?"_

Y en unos segundos llegaron a la entrada…


	10. La Habitación 312

**Capitulo 10 **– _La habitación 312_

Tails notaba la cálida mano de Jack en su mano… le proporcionaba una especie de miedo, agobio y seguridad que no sabía definir.

Llegaron a la puerta y Jack, con su mano libre, la abrió lentamente y esta produjo una especie de chirrido suave…

Conforme se fueron acercando a la recepción Tails observaba el hotel en su interior…

Estaba aparentemente vacío… el lugar estaba bastante descuidado, había alguna planta marchita, mucho polvo en las lámparas de pared… todo estaba de manera que daba entender que el hotel tenia bastante tiempo y no lo cuidaban demasiado…

En la barra de la recepción había una leona de bastante edad… su apariencia era correcta pero algo "desfasada", sus ropas eran de corte antiguo, y su mirada era muy inexpresiva… pero aun siendo inexpresiva observó al lobo y al zorro y puso un poco cara de sorpresa… cogió el cigarro de su mano derecha y le dio otra gran calada…

Jack le soltó la mano a Tails y le acarició la mejilla derecha a Tails notando con sus desgastados dedos la suave piel del zorro…

"No te muevas de aquí¿eh?"

Tails asintió y no dijo nada…

Jack se acercó a la recepción…

"Hola señorita… ¿es señora o señorita?" Jack se apoyó en la barra de la recepción y la leona le miraba con cierto desprecio…

"Señora" Respondió la leona con voz muy ronca y tirando humo de cigarrillo

"De acuerdo señora, quería una habitación para mi y para…" en ese mismo instante Jack dudó… era algo que no había pensado…" y para mi hijo"

La leona se inclinó un poco hacia a un lado para poder ver a Tails que estaba de pie quieto, sin moverse…

"¿Su hijo? Oiga… es un zorro y usted es un lobo…"

El rostro de Jack se puso muy serio… y metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos interiores y sacó un billete de 100 rings colocándolo sobre la mesa…

"Ummm creo que no me ha oído bien… es mi hijo…"

La leona miró el billete con su mirada cansada… y cogió el billete y se lo guardó y acto seguido se giró hacia la pequeña estantería en la cual tenía las llaves de las habitaciones y cogió una de las llaves y se la entrego en mano a Jack…

"Por una noche entera son 60 rings." La leona dijo al lobo tras darle una calada a su cigarro que cada vez estaba más menguado.

Jack sacó de su bolsillo dos billetes de 30 y se los dejó encima de la barra…

Tails estaba alejado y no sabía de qué estaban hablando…

El pensaba todavía que qué demonios hacia allí en un lugar que no sabía ni donde estaba…

Jack le propinó una sonrisa a la leona…

"No me has visto entrar¿de acuerdo?"

La leona asintió y miró al zorro sin ningún tipo de emoción…

Tails pudo notar la mirada de la leona sobre el y le inquieto un poco…

"Vamos" Jack le dijo a Tails sin mirarlo…

Tails comenzó a seguir a Jack por el pasillo central del hotel…

Hubo un momento en el que llegaron a una especie de rellano donde había varios butacones y algún que otro sofá… con una cafetería, aunque cerrada, y unas cabinas telefónicas algo polvorientas. También había unos 4 ascensores que por el aspecto que presentaban no parecían muy de fiar…

Pero Tails se quedó asombrado de lo que estaba viendo en ese sucio lugar…

Observaba como en uno de los sillones había un tigre bastante avanzado de edad, con una gran barriga, y a su lado había una pequeña gata, no tendría mas de 9 años de edad… la cual el tigre le estaba tocando el hombro y parte de su pectoral… y le susurraba cosas al oído y la gata estaba medio lloriqueando…

Tails no salía de su asombro… pero justo enfrente había en un sillón un viejo perro con dos perras de bastante edad… unos 30 años mas o menos… los cuales estaban teniendo varios intercambios de bocas, manos y demás… allí en medio de todos los animales que estaban por allí…

Siguieron caminando y en ese mismo instante Tails estaba aterrado… aquel lugar parecía un antro de perversión…

Veía como unos linces vestidos de corbata y gafas de sol llevaban un maletín bastante sospechoso hacia uno de los ascensores…

Con la mirada muy inquieta observaba con cautela y pudo ver como en un sofá estaba un zorro algo viejo con dos pequeños gatos… "jugueteando" con ellos… tocándoles el pecho… las piernas… mientras sonreía de manera muy siniestra…

"_¿Pero esto que es?" _Tails no podía parar de pensar hacia sus adentros…

"Mira Tails, mira a tu alrededor" Jack se detuvo…

Tails miraba con algo de timidez a Jack el cual le estaba mirando fijamente…

"La realidad… esta es la realidad que nadie quiere ver…todo esto es lo que pasa en el mundo y muchos a veces, prefieren tener tapados los ojos que abrirlos…"

Tails no logro entender muy bien las palabras de Jack pero observo como desde un sofá algo mas cercano había dos gatos bastante jóvenes, no tendrían mas de 25 años… y miraban los dos a Tails… y uno de los dos mientras acariciaba la cara al otro le guiñó un ojo a Tails…

Tails se quedó mudo y rezó para que Jack reanudara la marcha en seguida…

Y así fue… Jack se adentró finalmente en el pasillo del final del rellano y llegaron a un ascensor…

Jack entró primero y Tails muy asustado entró después…

"La planta tercera" Jack dijo en alto mientras pulsaba un botón rojo descolorido…

El ascensor comenzó a tiritar levemente y con un sonido a maquinaria antigua comenzó a subir…

El trayecto parecía eterno… y mientras el ascensor seguía con su ascenso, Jack puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Tails mientras le sonreía… pero no le dijo nada…

Tails no lo podía evitar, tenia miedo en el cuerpo, miedo debido en parte a incertidumbre y en parte a el cúmulo de situaciones que había vivido en apenas dos días… estaba colapsado.

El ascensor se detuvo y al abrirse las puertas se pudo ver un pasillo bastante bien iluminado y todo de manera reluciente y limpia… parecía que la entrada al hotel era una especie de "tapadera"…

Jack salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar… Tails le siguió…

Al avanzar por el pasillo se podían oír voces de otras habitaciones… algunas jóvenes… otras viejas… y algún que otro gemido también…

"Aquí es" Jack se detuvo en seco y Tails casi chocó con el…

"La habitación 312" Jack sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una llave con un pequeño llavero que tenia inscritos los números 302…

Al abrir la puerta se pudo ver una habitación totalmente iluminada y bastante lujosa, las paredes tenían cuadros de mucha calidad visual, el balcón mostraba el lago en todo su esplendor y la habitación en si desprendía una suave fragancia…

…Pero Jack no entro a la habitación… se giró y miró a Tails fijamente…

"Tails… antes que nada, se que por tu cabeza estarán pasando muchas cosas…"

Tails miraba con timidez a Jack… no le salían las palabras…

"Así que… mira…" Jack mostraba en su rostro una especie de "inseguridad" que todavía no había mostrado…

"… es tu ultima oportunidad… si quieres irte vete… te puedes ir sin problemas…"

Tails no daba crédito… eso no se lo esperaba…

"¿E..En… serio?" Tails logró decir a duras penas…

"Totalmente zorrito" Jack le revoloteo el flequillo a Tails…

Verdaderamente… Tails no sabía que pensar de Jack… en algunos momentos era misterioso… luego era algo violento… y ahora amable… perfectamente podría ser que no estaba bien de la cabeza…

Tails pensó en todo lo que le había pasado… la verdad es que eran muchas cosas… pensó en que si aparecía ahora mismo por casa de Knuckles… tendría casa y cobijo… y todo volvería a ser como antes… o tal vez no… Tails tenía un enorme lío…

"Bueno zorrito¿qué vas a hacer?" Jack se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras con sus ojos penetrantes miraba a Tails…

Tails pensó… dudó… pero finalmente respiró y se dispuso a contestar a Jack…

Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer…


	11. Aliento

**Capitulo 11.-** _Aliento…_

Tails se acaricio suavemente su brazo izquierdo y miró los ojos de Jack que le miraban impacientes…

"Me quedo."

Jack sonrió suavemente y se desapoyó del marco de la puerta…

"¿Estás seguro?"

Tails asintió con la cabeza algo confuso pero decidido…

"Necesito el dinero…"

"Y yo te necesito a ti pequeño…"

Tails entró a la habitación y se quedo quieto, de pronto sintió como una sensación de angustia que no podía controlar… más que angustia era algo de miedo…

"Siéntate en la cama Tails" Jack se dirigió al mini bar de la habitación y se preparó un whiskey solo con hielo…

Tails caminó lentamente y se sentó en la cama que era muy mullida y confortable… desde luego el hotel aparentaba una cosa por fuera… pero por dentro era todo lujo, la habitación estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito…

Jack cogió una silla y se sentó frente a Tails, los hielos del whiskey en su mano repiqueteaban en toda la habitación…

Ahora Tails podía fijarse mucho mas en Jack ya que le tenia de frente y con una luz clara y limpia… era un lobo maduro que mostraba un aspecto bastante desmejorado… era de complexión musculosa… pero se notaba que llevaba un tiempo sin cuidarse, a parte de portar en su rostro un templante muy triste…

"Eres todo un primor zorrito… eres muy guapo… tu deberías estar en la tele o algo parecido"

Jack le decía a Tails sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cara y Tails se sonrojaba… mas bien porque no sabia como actuar…

"Eres inocente… puro… hasta inmaculado me atrevería a decir… eso es lo que me hizo recogerte en las calles…"

Jack empezaba a acariciar con su mano derecha el cuello de Tails y su hombro… mientras en su mano izquierda mantenía agarrado el whiskey y le daba otro trago… el olor del whiskey llego a la nariz de Tails… era un olor que odiaba, odiaba el alcohol…

"Emm Jack…" Tails casi no tenia aliento para hablar… "yo… nunca he hecho esto… y lo hago por que necesito el dinero… no podríamos… ¿acabar con esto de una vez?"

"Shhhhhh" Jack se llevo su dedo índice a la boca y acto seguido a la boca de Tails impidiendo que este hablara de nuevo…

"Recuerda que te estoy pagando… estas a mi merced… harás lo que yo diga… no rompas el momento¿ok?" Tails estaba muy sonrojado y Jack introdujo suavemente la punta de su dedo índice en la boca de Tails… pudiendo notar el zorro el sabor de su dedo… un sabor fuerte… era algo que nunca había hecho…

Jack dejó su whiskey en el suelo y se quito su abrigo quedándose en manga corta en la habitación y volvió a acariciar la cara de Tails el cual estaba bastante asustado…

"No temas Tails… no pienso hacerte daño… si cooperas… ¿ok?" Tails asintió mirando fijamente los ojos de Jack… podría ser todo lo extraño que pareciese pero en sus ojos no se observaba ningún atisbo de falsedad o de mentira…

"Ahora túmbate en la cama…"

Tails cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la cómoda cama…

"_Por favor… ¿pero que demonios estoy haciendo?... El dinero… yo… yo solo quiero que esto pase y rápido por favor… que pase rápido…" _Tails pensaba hacia sus adentros casi como orando…

Jack quitó las zapatillas a Tails… "¿Sabes? La mujer con la que yo estaba, una gata preciosa, era alguien que yo amaba muchísimo…"

Tails escuchaba la grave voz de Jack mientras notó que este se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado… y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Tails con su dedo índice… primero por las piernas… al hacer esto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su espalda se arqueara un poco…

"Era un primor de gata… era una autentica fiera en la cama, se sabia absolutamente todos los puntos sensibles del cuerpo… cada noche hacia algo mas espectacular, sabia como hacer que cualquiera estallara de placer…"

Tails abrió los ojos y vio como Jack le sonreía y tras ese cruce de miradas, le comenzó a bajar sus pantalones… Tails se quedó sobre la cama con su camiseta, sus calzoncillos y sus calcetines nada mas… se sentía extraño al ver como Jack violaba su inocente cuerpo… pero porque era su decisión…

"Llegó un momento en el que ya no me podía enseñar nada mas, me lo hizo absolutamente todo… la relación no duró mucho, se quebrantó y yo me quede bastante hecho polvo… si ella ya no era capaz de hacer nada que me excitara… ¿Quién seria capaz de excitarme? Y entonces te encontré a ti… en la calle…"

Jack comenzó a levantar la camiseta de Tails y éste le comprendió… no le dificulto el camino, en unos segundos Tails ya se había quedado sin camiseta sobre la cama… Jack comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo gentilmente… su dedo se empezó a mover desde la rodilla izquierda de Tails… pasando por su cadera… su estomago… su pecho… su cara…

Tails estaba absorto… nunca antes había sentido esa sensación… notaba que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar a pesar de la situación…

"Totalmente lo contrario¿verdad? Tú eres un chico, ella es una chica. Tu eres inexperto, ella toda una profesional. Tu eres inocente y de rasgos sinceros… ella siempre mentía, sus gestos siempre eran teatro… tu cara es real, la de ella no…

Me di cuenta de que lo que yo quería era enseñar a alguien todo lo que ella me había enseñado…" Jack paró de acariciar el cuerpo de Tails súbitamente y le miro con una cara que mostraba rasgos tiernos…

"Pero… no me malinterpretes… no hago esto normalmente… esta es la primera vez que hago algo así de hecho…"

Tails estaba con los ojos entrecerrados… con una sensación muy nueva para el en su joven cuerpo… no le estaba prestando atención a Jack… tan solo intentaba disimular como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante tal cantidad de caricias…

* * *

Knuckles apartó la escoba dejándola apoyada en la pared… pero ésta cayó al suelo…

Miró hacia la ventana que recibía fogonazos de luz provenientes de los coches de la carretera… se quedo impasible mirándola…

Había estado limpiando a fondo la casa, ordenándola, poniendo todo en su lugar, aquel caótico lugar con un poco de esfuerzo se había convertido en todo un señor piso…

"_Tails… me gustaría que pudieras verlo…" _Knuckles se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele… miró de reojo el teléfono…

"_Tal vez… si que debería llamar a Sonic… pero es que… no puedo… me matará…"_ Knuckles era muy fuerte pero esta situación le superaba…

"_Tails si no apareces mañana yo no se que es lo que voy a hacer…"_

Knuckles se recostó en el sofá y la tele se quedó encendida siendo ignorada completamente por Knuckles el cual se quedó mirando el techo y observaba como las luces de la calle de vez en cuando formaban en toda la habitación abstractos dibujos hasta que el sueño le pudo…

"_Tails… ¿dónde estás?"_

* * *

Tails gritaba… no podía evitarlo, el cálido aliento salía propulsado de su interior por una inusitada fuerza desde sus pulmones haciéndole jadear… cada vez más… cada vez más Jack le demostraba de lo que era capaz el cuerpo del zorro…

Era la cuarta vez que rozaba el clímax en esa noche… y a juzgar por el rostro del lobo… no iba a ser la última…

* * *

Knuckles dio un sobresalto desde el sofá… estaba empapado en sudor… tal vez había estado soñando…

No podía abrir bien los ojos… miro la tele y solo vio unas luces borrosas que cada vez se iban aclarando mas y mas, en la tele estaban emitiendo la reposicion de una serie clásica…

"¿Tails?" Knuckles pregunto al más vacio absoluto, sin obtener ninguna respuesta…

Knuckles se sentó y desde el sofá miró la ventana… había comenzado a llover, la lluvia golpeaba suavemente las ventanas del salón, una suave lluvia veraniega…

Knuckles cogió el teléfono…

…

"Si… si… soy Knuckles del distrit… ah, se acuerda de mi agente… era tan solo para saber si había habido suerte en la búsqueda de Tails… ajá… ya veo… no, no, estoy bien… gracias…"

Colgó el teléfono y observó la ventana…

"_Como me quede aquí encerrado mas tiempo voy a enloquecer… voy a dar una vuelta para ver si me despejo… y así de paso tal vez encuentre a Tails…"_

Sin más dilación salió por la puerta de su casa… con una chaqueta ligera para la lluvia… sin rumbo y sin dirección…

"_Tal vez…"_


	12. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 12.-** _Reencuentro_

"Hey… chavalín… despierta" Jack se dirigió a Tails de forma suave mientras le agitaba con suavidad…

Tails entreabrió los ojos… y nada mas abrirlos notó su cuerpo como estaba de rígido… como le dolía casi todo… y como casi no se podía ni mover…

Jack acaricio la mejilla derecha al pequeño zorro mientras este seguía tumbado, totalmente desnudo únicamente tapado con una fina sabana al nivel de sus caderas y con un aspecto más bien deplorable…

"Se acabo Tails… ya esta… tan solo quiero volver a casa… no te voy a pedir nada mas…"

Tails se quedo casi inerte en la cama mientras unas leves lágrimas recorrieron su rostro…

"Y…yo también he de volver a casa… debo volver…" Jack sonrió a Tails y casi sin inmutarse le lanzó al lado de su cuerpo un par de billetes de 500 rings… Tails pudo ver el gesto y acto seguido Jack se dirigió a la puerta…

"Considéralo un pequeño aumento por tu trabajo… has estado muy bien… espero no volver a verte nunca mas por las calles¿me has oído bien?" Tails se reincorporo y se quedó mirándole impasible…

Jack sonrió a Tails y cerró la puerta a su paso sin añadir nada más…

La habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio y Tails cogió con sus temblorosas manos los dos billetes y se miró todo el cuerpo… vio como había perdido su inocencia por dinero… sentía como un ardor en el pecho… pero no tenia tiempo para mas tonterías… se levanto como pudo… y se puso su ropa interior… su ropa y sus zapatillas… sin siquiera entrar al lavabo para ver que aspecto presentaba, se sentía verdaderamente mal…

"_Knuckles…" _Tails sin hacer nada más en aquella habitación se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y ya en el pasillo no podía ni siquiera esperar al ascensor… corriendo y tratando de no sentir dolor en su magullado cuerpo bajó las escaleras del hotel y pasó corriendo por la zona de ascensores. No había nadie ni en el lobby del hotel ni en la entrada, era extraño, parecía que el hotel estuviese abandonado, ni un solo coche... comenzaba a amanecer en ese momento…

Con los ojos medio llorosos comenzó a caminar dirección a ninguna parte, hacia la carretera general…

Iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado… había perdido su dignidad en ese hotel de Moon Tear… era algo que jamás podría olvidar… saco los dos billetes y los miró… tenia una profunda cara de decepción consigo mismo…

"Hey… oye tu… ¡zorro!"

Tails miró detrás suya… en tan solo dos segundos su cara se puso muy alegre… era un coche patrulla…

"¿Qué haces solo a estas horas de la mañana por esta zona¿No sabes que es de las zonas mas peligrosas de todo Moon Tear?"

Tails se dirigió corriendo hacia el coche con lágrimas de alegría…

El león policía observo al pequeño zorro…

"¿Te ha pasado algo? No tienes buen aspecto… ¿Quiénes son tus padres¿De donde vienes?"

Tails se quedó con la primera pregunta… pensó en contarle todo al agente… pero metió la mano en su bolsillo y notó el rugoso tacto de los dos billetes…

"N…no agente… tan solo es que me he perdido… por favor señor agente… ¿me podría usted llevar a Mistfield?"

El león se le quedó mirando un momento y sacó una pequeña libreta… miró la libreta, miro las dos colas….

"¡Un momento¿¿¿Tu eres Miles Prower?"

Tails se extraño un poco… "S… si soy yo…"

"Toda la policía de la ciudad te esta buscando, tu padre dio una orden de búsqueda… dijo que te escapaste de casa…"

Tails miró al suelo y esbozó una ínfima sonrisa y acto seguido miró al agente…

"Si… bueno, no es mi padre de todas formas…"

El león sonrió y le dijo que subiera al coche… y juntos se dirigieron hacia Mistfield…

Al poco rato de ir en el coche…

"Miles… ¿Cómo has acabado aquí? Mistfield esta muy muy lejos de este distrito…"

Tails noto el suave tacto del asiento del coche policía y cerrando los ojos le contesto…

"Es una larga historia… ahora tan solo… quiero volver… a casa"

"De acuerdo… puedes dormir tranquilo… en unos 20 minutos llegaremos…"

Tails sonrió y siguió con los ojos cerrados…

"Voy a llamar al cuartel general y al señor Knuckles para decirles que te he encontrado…"

* * *

El teléfono llenaba la casa de un ruido histriónico, era un ruido ausente en medio de la quietud… no había nadie para cogerlo en aquel apartamento de Mistfield…

Knuckles llego al portal de su casa… miro hacia el cielo y vio que ya era completamente de día…

No podía ni siquiera pensar… había fallado en muchos aspectos… la culpabilidad que sentía le llenaba todo su ser…

Pero acto seguido un sonido de sirena policial le despertó de sus penas… y pudo ver como el coche se detenía y bajaba Tails del coche acompañado de un agente…

"¡D..di…dios mío¡Tails!" Knuckles se dirigió a toda velocidad a coger al pequeño zorro… Tails tenía miedo de que Knuckles le fuera a pegar o algo por el estilo pero lo único que hizo el equidna nada mas estar a su lado, fue abrazarle y llorar… llorar a moco tendido…

"Tonto… eres tonto… pensaba que te había perdido para siempre…"

El agente miraba la escena sonriente… "Si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mi ronda… no se preocupe señor Knuckles, en el cuartel ya saben que esta de nuevo con usted…"

"Agente…" Knuckles le dirigió una mirada sincera… "Le debo la vida…"

El agente sonrió y acto seguido se marchó con su coche… Knuckles y Tails se quedaron en medio de esa mañana soleada de verano…

"Pero Tails… mírate… ¿Dónde has estado? Hueles fatal… y estas hecho polvo… ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Tails miró a Knuckles y bajo la mirada…

"Knuckles… yo… siento mucho lo que he hecho… no he actuado de manera correcta… y… por favor… perdóname…necesito que me perdones…"

Tails comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo… Knuckles le miró fijamente y con sus dedos pulgares le secó las lágrimas de los ojos…

"No llores pequeño… no llores que ya ha pasado todo… de hecho… la culpa es mía…tu tenias razón… no cuidaba de mi casa… no hacia nada… tu me has abierto los ojos… me has hecho ver lo importante que es el hacer las cosas bien… gracias Tails…"

Los dos se abrazaron intensamente mientras Tails sonreía… y Knuckles también sonreía…

"Vamos arriba pequeño…"

Entraron en el portal y ya arriba, nada mas abrir la puerta del apartamento, Tails miró asombrado el piso… estaba reluciente, sin nada de basura ni suciedad…

"Kn..Knuckles… has… ordenado tu piso…" Tails miró sonriente a Knuckles y este se puso algo colorado…

"Como te he dicho antes… tenias razón… pero bueno basta de charla ves a ducharte inmediatamente… vamos…que te hace buena falta"

Knuckles acompaño a Tails al baño y empezó a llenar la bañera y miraba al pobre Tails…

Mientras se llenaba la bañera observó que Tails estaba distante… como afligido por algo…

"Pero loco… ¿Dónde demonios has estado¿Qué te ha pasado pequeño?"

Tails se quedó un rato en silencio…

"He… he dormido en la calle estos días…y he sobrevivido… como he podido" Tails metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró fuertemente los dos billetes… de alguna manera no quería que Knuckles los viera…

Knuckles le miró enfadado… "Eres tonto Tails… muy tonto…"

Tails agachó la cabeza y Knuckles pudo notar definitivamente que algo le pasaba…

"Knuckles… por favor... ¿puedes salir del baño? Me gustaría estar a solas un rato…"

Knuckles le miró sonriente… "Claro, claro… pégate un buen baño que te hace falta, ya eres mayorcito para bañarte tu solo" Knuckles sonrió de manera picaresca a Tails…

Antes de que Knuckles saliera por la puerta Tails se dirigió a el….

"Knuckles…" Tails miró fijamente al equidna…

"Solo te quiero pedir un favor…" Knuckles se quedó sorprendido…

"Claro… dime…"

"Nunca… nunca me preguntes ni digas nada sobre estos dos días¿vale?"

Knuckles se quedo bastante sorprendido… pero se lo prometió…

"Ok zorro, te lo prometo, nada de preguntas sobre estos días… lo importante… es que volvemos a ser amigos… ¿verdad?"

Tails sonrió a Knuckles y le contesto…

"…amigos" mostrándole una dulce sonrisa…

Knuckles sonrió y cerró la puerta… miro el piso… se miro a si mismo… y se quedo pensativo pegado a la puerta del baño…

"Menos mal que todo ha pasado…" Y tras decir en alto sus pensamientos se dirigió al sofá…

Tails por su parte se comenzó a desvestir como podía, no quería que Knuckles le viera el cuerpo magullado… le dolía todo… y cuando se quedo sin ropa miró los pantalones en el suelo y pudo ver como los billetes asomaban en el bolsillo del pantalón… 1000 rings… esos 1000 rings eran su virginidad y su dignidad… ¿tan poco valía su inocencia?... no quería sentir ese peso encima… nunca mas… y sin pensarlo… cogió los billetes, los tiró al váter… y tiró de la cadena mientras se quedó sentado en el suelo desnudo y escuchando el ruido del agua caer en la bañera… era el primer paso para poder olvidar todo lo que había sucedido… y así poder ser fuerte y seguir adelante… nunca mas volvería a hacer una locura semejante… nunca…

FIN


End file.
